


Corpus Requiem

by Antipodean2



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antipodean2/pseuds/Antipodean2
Summary: reflections on the body and love





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some personal mad mutterings

Ravage me 

come tear me apart, rend me, eat me up.  
Let my body be your nourishment, succor on it and feast on it.  
Make me the part of you that goes on.  
When everything falls dark and I am blind to this life.

Remember me

I will become the marrow in your bones  
The lining of your stomach  
The viscous fluid when you climax  
I will be yours within you  
When my mind has left this life.

Feel me

As your muscles move  
Your mouth waters  
Your feet walk on water  
I will carry you to many places.

Taste me

When my soul has left this life.  
Drink me into you  
Let me in, let me intoxicate your flesh.

Remember me

Remember you are with me  
When I leave this life


End file.
